Tasslehoff's Adventure the original
by Tasslehoff Burfoot Writer
Summary: The same story as the first Ta


Tasslehoff's Adventure  
By Andrew Lindstrom  
  
Tasslehoff Burrfoot skipped happily down the road to Solace, his pouches bouncing wildly behind him. It had been two years since he saw Tanis, Caramon, or even Tika. "I even might be able to get myself a kender sword forged for me!" , he thought. Tasslehoff stopped for a moment, posing like a knight. He then began giving his imaginary enemy a knight's salute to his imaginary enemy like Sturm Brightblade did once. He stopped. "Oh I miss you Sturm." , said the kender mournfully His thoughts went to the High Clerist's Tower where Sturm was buried. He remebered the night when Sturm had died at the hands of Kitiara, Caramon's half-sister.  
  
His thoughts then went to Flint lying in Godshome. Tas had never felt that much grief before in his life before. "I miss you Flint." , he said. "Well then stop crying and get moving!" , said a voice in his head that sounded very much like Flint. Tas was taken aback. Tasslehoff Burrfoot skipped back down the dusty road to Solace, pausing every now and then to see if he could here Flint's voice again.  
  
Tanis sat with his boot legs up on the wooden table with his arms resting behind his head. He wouldn't have done than any normal day he was there. Tika would have scolded him for it. The only reason Tika was bending her strict rules today was because they were all waiting for Tasslehoff Burrfoot to arrive at the Inn of the Last Home. Tanis was very anxious for Tasslehoff to get his little kender butt in the door so they could start the damn reunion. He also had a present for the little kender. There was a small knock on the door. Tanis sat bolt upright, almost spilling his wine.  
  
Raf, the gully dwarf servant, opened the door and shouted in very crude common , "Happy reunion! Got nice dead snake, you want?"  
  
"Uh, no thanks, you can keep it," said Tas in a very mock-polite tone. Tasslehoff Burrfoot took awhile to look around the inn. The walls were painted a peach color, and there were some paintings of the War of the Lance. And right on top of a gold dragon was a kender that looked very much like Tas. And right in front of him was a dwarf that looked like Flint. "Wow, that really looks like me," he said. "Wait, that's me and that's Flint also. Wow! I never thought I was that important! Maybe I should start painting. I could --"  
  
"Tas," interrupted Tanis. Tasslehoff looked up and saw Tanis Half- Elven, Caramon, Tika, Goldmoon, Riverwind, and Bupu.  
  
"My friends," said Tas as a butter knife accidentally fell into his pouch. "Wow, " the kender said as his eyes lingered on a small sword that had the name Tasslehoff Burrfoot etched into its glistening blade.  
  
Tanis slowly walked over to Tas and attached a small scabbard about the same size as the sword to Tasslehoff's belt. The kender looked at his sword, and unsheathed it. It felt very light. "Elven steel," said Tanis. "It's very light, but very sharp."  
  
Tas was lost for words. He just looked up and then, very embarassed for showing emotion, he stretched to his full height -- two and a half feet -- which was very tall for a kender, and said, "Thanks."  
  
A few hours and many acquired objects later, the party was lounging around the dying fire. Raf and Bupu were exchanging dead lizards, which was a proper sign of affection for gully dwarves.  
  
"So how was your return to Kendermore?" asked Riverwind innocently. Caramon groaned, knowing what was going to happen next. "Well, I went and visited Uncle Trapspringer who showed me a whole bunch of his things. Then he-" "So it was a good time." , said Riverwind trying to hide his smile. "Well I think I'm going to bed." , said Caramon sleepily. The warrior walked out the room and went upstairs. Soon you could hear his snoring. "Sheesh! How do you stand it, Tika?" , said Tas looking up at the ceiling. Tika just smiled. "I can see how." , said Tanis taking his dagger back from Tas.  
  
That night, Tas had trouble sleeping. He kept looking at the ceiling imagining battles. He was fighting with his sword. He had just cut off a draconian's head when he heard a twig snap below his window. Tasslehoff's ears pricked up like a dog's. The kender padded quietly over to the window. A black shape was climbing up the wall to Tas's window.  
  
Tasslehoff Burrfoot unsheathed his sword, he had been wearing it, of course and waited. "Please, Fizban." , prayed Tas quietly. "I always found your hat. And I also helped fight the Queen of Darkness. So please give me the quickness to kill the draconian. Although I never knew what it was like to be stabbed. It must be interesting. Well, let's deal with that draconian." Tas heard the draconian right outside his window.  
  
It lept inside. "Ai!" , Tasslehoff cried as he plunged his sword into the draconian. The draconians's green blood oozed out from inside and covered Tas's hands. Tas yanked the sword out. The draconian turned to stone and fell backwards out the window and hit the ground below. It shattered into many peices. Everyone came running into his room.  
  
The kender need to explain. They heard the war horn blaring in the distance. "Everyone returned to the bar in their armor with their weapons ready. Tanis and riverwind went outside and hid in the trees with their bows drawn. Everyone else grimly picked up their weapons and headed out into the cool night.  
  
The party could see one-hundered draconians on foot marching toward them. Twenty-five were on horses, the rest on foot. One hastily ran forward. The draconian did not even have time to scream. It fell backwards, turning into stone. The army was now aware of the archers and knew where they were. Tanis and Riverwind dropped out of the trees and joined their friends. The draconians army didn't have any archers. They didn't need any. They out numbered them ninety-nine to eight. Raf and Bupu weren't cowering away. Bupu had a war hammer, and Raf had a battle axe. Both looked eager to fight.  
  
The two forces did not need to exchange words. They could see ir each- others eyes. Without a word the commander on a horse raised his hand and let it fall. Seventy-four draconians rushed the eight standing, Weapons ready. Tasslehoff Burrfoot gave a Solamnic knight's salute to real draconians. For once you could see anger in Tasslehoff's eyes. And an angry kender is even more dangerous than a bored kender.  
  
"Split up" , said Tanis. He and Riverwind went one direction, Tika, Caramon, and Goldmoon, went another direction, and Tas, Raf, and Bupu went another. The draconians split up to take on the different groups.  
  
Tas, Raf, and Bupu were making up for their height by their fighting skills. Thirty-four draconians surrounded them. Bupu dealt a crushing blow to the head of a draconian with her hammer, while Raf had sliced off a head of another with his battle axe. Tasslehoff Burrfoot was fighting ferociously. He had four dead bleeding draconians at his feet already. One draconian got three stabs in his chest by Tas's fast sword action. The kender managed to split one's head open with his sword. A draconian with a nasty looking blade approached the group. The ten draconians left backed up. This draconian was massive. The three held their ground without the slightest trace of fear. Bupu and Raf turned and continued fighting the ten left, leaving Tas to face him alone.  
  
The draconian swung his mighty sword at the kender. Tas ducked just in time, also stabbing the beast in the stomach. It let out roar of pain and fury. Tas used the handle of the sword to break one of the draconians knees then the other. It fell over onto it's back roaring in fury. Tasslehoff Burrfoot the kender finished off the draconian by stabbing it in the face and then the throat. It died instantly. When Tas withdrew his sword before it turned to stone, he found an eyeball still attached to the tip of the sword. He took it off and threw it to the ground.  
  
By the time battle was over, ninety-four draconians lay dead. When the other five commanders tried to flee, Tasslehoff threw his sword sideways so that it chopped off the remaning five commanders heads off and stuck itself into a tree. Tas retrieved the sword and they road towards Neraka. "Whats going on?" , Tas asked. "We're heading towards Neraka" , Tanis said grimly. "I don't know but I think that Queen Takhisis is trying to return ro Krynn once more." Tas was quiet, very unusual for a kender as they road off towards the moonlight.  
  
I will add more. Please read and review! Thanks 


End file.
